The present disclosure is related to a fixed focus imaging lens for forming optical images of subjects onto an imaging element such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) and a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor). The present disclosure is also related to an imaging apparatus provided with the imaging lens that performs photography such as a digital still camera, a cellular telephone with a built in camera, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), a smart phone, a tablet type terminal, and a portable gaming device.
Accompanying the recent spread of personal computers in households, digital still cameras capable of inputting image data such as photographed scenes and portraits into personal computers are rapidly becoming available. In addition, many cellular telephones, smart phones, and tablet type terminals are being equipped with camera modules for inputting images. Imaging elements such as CCD's and CMOS's are employed in these devices having photography functions. Recently, miniaturization of these imaging elements is advancing, and there is demand for miniaturization of the entirety of the photography devices as well as imaging lenses to be mounted thereon. At the same time, the number of pixels in imaging elements is increasing, and there is demand for high resolution and high performance of imaging lenses accompanying this increase.
Imaging lenses in the above technical field have been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,274,515 and Korean Patent Publication No. 2010-0062480, for example. U.S. Pat. No. 7,274,515 discloses an imaging lens having a four or five lens configuration as a two focal point optical system for cellular telephones. Korean Patent Publication No. 2010-0062480 discloses an imaging lens having a five lens configuration, which takes imaging elements having high resolution into consideration.